La hija de la mar
by gataysalvaje
Summary: Ojos Penetrantes profundos y cautivadores como los inmensos oceanos..regalo de una madre a su hija ...mar cautivador que enamora a cualquiera que se digne a llamarse pirata...sirenas...secretos... aventuras ...obsesiones ...y ..una venganza ...todo esto por una persona Marimar la hermosa hija de la mar
1. El comienzo de todo

_**El otro día estaba mirando películas y entre ellas vi piratas del caribe y pensé **_

_** piratas.. doncellas en apuros ...el alma del mar... hoooo ¡que bonito seria una historia con los personajes de corazón de melón¡... y... ¡tachan! ...se me ocurrió **_

**_Disfrutarla_**_** y **__**asta el capitulo siguiente**_

_**Gracias por vuestro tiempo **_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Capitulo 1 <span>**_

Mares ,océanos ,ríos están repletos de agua azul y todos ellos tiene la misma alma a la cual los marineros llamamos Calypso...hay muchos que dicen a verla visto pero lo cierto es que todos esos son unos embaucadores pues solo a existido un hombre que pudo ver a tan hermosa joven ...un hombre que era uno de los mas temidos de todos los océanos ademas de uno de los pocos que osaba desafiar al alma de las aguas... razón por la cual ella se fijo en este pirata llamado John Drake

Un hombre de ojos grises pelo liso negro asta la cintura que siempre tenia recogido con una trenza su piel era bastante morena por el maltrato del sol en ella su complexión era delgada sus brazos fuertes ademas sus ropajes que casi siempre utilizaba eran una camisa blanca con volantes en los brazos un chaleco rojo fuego pantalones marrones y unas botas negras en el cinturón una espada a la izquierda y a la derecha un hacha que tenia a su lado una arma de fuego ...

Este pirata una tarde que desembarco con su tripulación en una isla desierta se puso a pasear por la playa mientras su tripulación abastecían el barco de agua y comida ...lejos de su barco diviso a una mujer saliendo del agua ...la mas bella que jamas avía visto su cabello era blanco su piel aparentemente suave y de un tono claro en su cuerpo llevaba puesto un vestido azul verdoso ...el pirata sin a verla visto apenas el rostro se le acerco suponiendo que avía naufragado antes de a verla llegado a tocar la joven se dio la vuelta y miro a los ojos al pirata lo que sorprendió y hipnotizo al hombre ya que sus ojos eran del mismo color que el mar ademas de ser igual de cautivadores ese día el capitan se perdió en la isla para regresar un día despues contándome con quien avía estado yo pensé que se avía vuelto loco asta que despues de casi un año cuando estábamos en alta mar de la nada una ola que se dirigía nosotros nos dejo divisar encima de ella una joven igual a la que nuestro capitan avía descrito esa dama la mas hermosa que llegue haber en esos tiempos llevaba en brazos a una bebe de ojos azules y cabello negro con un mechón blanco se la entrego a nuestro capitan y se marcho ... ese día vimos por primera vez a la hija de la mar a la cual su padre llamo Marimar

_**...**_

**_Unos 15 años mas tarde _**

**_..._**

En la isla caribeña llamada Kingpir en lo alto de un acantilado lejos de la pequeña y lujosa ciudad de Shenpir había una casa noble grande elegante con muchos sirvientes ;en esta enorme casa una muchacha vivía junto con su tía Agatha Drake conocidas en toda la ciudad ya que no se savia de donde sacaban su dinero pero eran la familia mas lujosa y respetada por lo que nunca faltaban a una fiesta esa noche en la casa de los Ainsworth tenían una por el nombramiento del hijo mas joven a capitan de navío

En la casa de los Ainsworth se encontraban en la entrada una mujer de ojos que eran verdes con la ultima en moda llevaba un vestido marrón mientras su recogido era admirado por muchas mujeres en la fiestas a su lado estaba su hijo menor un joven de ojos bicolor cabello blanco con las puntas negras su traje tenia tonos negros y algún adorno verde tambien la ultima moda ...ellos dos saludaban a los invitados con cordialidad ..mientras saludaban a la familia Fiswir llego un carruaje el muchacho bicolor se fijo en este de inmediato ya que reconoció a los dueños ...del carruaje bajarnos dos mujeres la primera una mujer de cabello rosa don un recogido hermoso y un vestido morado de un sastre local hijo mayor de la familia Ainsworth despues de ella bajo del carro una chica que extrañamente no tenia su pelo negro peinado de ninguna manera dejando ver con claridad un mechón blanco su vestido tambien del sastre local antes mencionado era de un color crema las dos mujeres se acercaron a la puerta de la casa para entrar a la fiesta

-Buenas noches señora Drake esta preciosa- dijo la mujer de ojos verdes mientras su hijo no dejaba de mirar a la joven de cabello negro y ojos azules que eran cautivadores

- gracias todo es gracias a su hijo -comento la peli-rosa mientras su sobrina solo pensaba en el momento de quitarse ese vestido y los zapatos que tanto le molestaban

- tu tambien estas hermosa Marimar- dijo la mujer mirando a la joven que sonrio con gentileza cautivando aun mas sin saberlo al hijo menor de la familia

- usted tambien esta esplendida señora -respondió la mucha con amabilidad a la mujer de ojos verdes que puso una mano en el brazo de su hijo

- hijo mio puedes a acompañar a Marimar a tomar algo tengo que hablar con su tía - comento para dejar solo a su hijo con la muchacha ya que deseaba desde hace años que los dos se conocieran pero la suerte nunca avía estado de su lado hasta ese momento

-si la señorita no tiene objeción -dijo el muchacho tendiéndole la mano ..la joven de inmediato izo una reverencia

- estaría encantada -comento para caminar despues sin agarrar la mano que el muchacho le avía ofrecido

los dos caminaron si decir nada asta que el joven se atrevió a pronunciar palabras

-soy Lysandro Ainsworth encantado señorita -comento con firmeza la muchacha le sonrio con calidez

- yo me llamo Marimar Drake -le contesto la joven

- lose mi madre no para de hablarme de usted..cosas buenas por supuesto -aclaro algo nervioso ya que ese joven nunca avía conocido a alguien remotamente comparable a esa joven en la que pensó esa noche despues de acabar la fiesta me dito sobre su piel tan clara sus ojos tan hermosos y sonrisa esplendida ...esa mujer era como una flor como una perla por la cual daría su vida sin pensarlo

así comenzó su obsesión por esa bella dama que desde ese día quiso conquistar...los dos meses de permiso que se avía ganado los utilizo solo con un propósito conquistar el corazón pero sin ningún éxito ...todos los rechazos que sufría de parte de la joven alimentaban su obsesión cuando acabo su permiso zarpo a la mar

estuvo tres años fuera de su casa en esos años nunca dejo de pensar en la muchacha de ojos azules como el mismísimo mar que contemplaba todos los días ¿cuantas noches soñó con ella ?¿ cuantas noches deseo a verse quedado en la isla para cuidarla? en esos tres años todas las noches creía verla asta que el mismo día de su llegada fue asta la puesta de la mansión sin ningún propósito en mente desde la verja de la entrada vio a un hombre ya mayor de cabello largo atado en una trenza de color negro en el jardín junto al objeto de su obsesión abrazándose ..ese momento sintió rabia confusión y celos ...el joven no creía lo que sus ojos veían ese hombre ¿quien era? y ese abrazo ¿que significaba? de pronto escucho una conversación que le dio una idea

idea que seria el comienzo de un rencor imborrable

- Padre ¿como has estado? -dijo la muchacha con alegria el hombre la abrazo de nuevo como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hacia

-bien hijita- respondió despues dejo de abrazar a la muchacha -tu padre a sobrevivido a todas las aventuras- comento el hombre

-¿adonde fueron esta vez ? -cuestiono la muchacha con interes en cada una de sus palabras

-ya te e dicho que no debes saber sobre mis aventuras-respondió el hombre molesto

-yo tambien te e dicho que ser pirata no es algo malo - comento algo molesta la joven por la contestación de su padre

-eso es porque no sabes lo que hago - dijo el hombre con decepción hacia el mismo

-yo estoy orgullosa de ti ...me da igual que hagas ...eres el mejor padre que nadie podría tener- comento la muchacha dando un beso a su padre en la mejilla el hombre rió escandalosamente y entro con la joven a la mansión .El muchacho bicolor que escucho toda la conversación se le ocurrió un plan con el que conseguiría su deseo ..su único deseo ..

sin perder tiempo fue a la taberna donde sabia que su subordinados avían ido donde ordeno que rodearan la mansión Drake ;cuando la mansión estuvo rodeada llamo a la casa y entro con un montón de hombres a esta sorprendiendo a la familia de tres que cenaba en la sala

- ¿que esta pasando ? -cuestiono tía Agatha como la llamaba su sobrina a el bicolola en ese momento el padre de Marimar fue inmovilizado de inmediato

- nada señora solo hemos venido a por un pirata -comento el bicolor mirando a marimar la joven se levanto indignada de la mesa y sin pronunciar palabra alguna con un cuchillo trinchero de plata hirió a uno de los soldados que agarraron a su padre cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo con otro que tenia a su padre agarrado el bicolor intervino- si deseas que tu padre no muera suelta eso querida -dijo con determinación la joven miro furiosa al bicolor y soltó el cuchillo

-¿que quieres para soltar a mi padre ? -comento la muchacha delante de todos furiosa pensando que el joven solo deseaba dinero

-una boda -dijo el joven con seriedad mirando con deseo a Marimar el padre comenzó a forcejear al escucha esas palabras y ver esa mirada dirigida a su hija mientras cuatro guardias le agarraban y le obligaban a caminar

- ¿una boda? -pregunto confusa sin entender porque si quería eso tenia que capturar a su padre ¿como podía ella darle una boda? ¿que quería que ella le financiara su boda ?

-para ser mas concretos nuestra boda-comento enfureciendo aun mas a la muchacha si era posible

-¿Estas loco?- le chillo la joven el bicolor la miro con furia por esa pegunta

-si no hay boda tu padre moría en la horca -entonces izo un gesto con la mano a un par del soldados que agarraron a agatha y se la comenzaron a llevar ..en ese momento el bicolor se acerco a marimar -tu tía morirá como tu padre - amenazo para luego coger el mechón de cabello blanco de la muchacha que lo miraba con desprecio- y tu seras encerrada de por vida - comento con un tono que la muchacha jamas avía escuchado casi aterrador - ¿que decides? - pregunto despues soltó el mechón de cabello mirando con frialdad a la muchacha que se peguntaba si ese delante de ella era en realidad el mismo joven de hace tres años

-quiero que me des tu palabra de que mi padre y mi tía serán liberados - dijo con frustración y molesta por que ese sujeto que pretendía estropear su vida estuviera a escasos centímetros de ella

-te doy mi palabra- comento el muchacho con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios

- acepto tu propuesta -manifestó la muchacha con rencor - ahora lárgate de mi casa -exigió aguantando las ganas que tenia de utilizar las clases de escrima que su padre le avía obligado a tomar contra ese sujeto en ese momento tentando a la suerte el joven cogió la mano de la muchacha que de una forma muy grosera aparto del bicolor

-no puedo dejar sola a mi prometida en su casa...

-están los criados no me dejaras sola - intervino la muchacha antes de que el chico dijera algo mas

-deseo que...

-yo deseo que te largues de mi casa -comento interrumpido de nuevo a lysandro

- esta bien pero para quedarme tranquilo dejare unos soldados cuidando de mi hermosa prometida- dijo para luego coger de nuevo la mano de marimar con delicadeza y besarla con ternura despues se marcho ordenando a los guardias que no la dejaran salir de la mansión sin que el estuviera

ese día la hija de la mar fue encerrada en la mansión que la vio crecer ..mientras sus seres mas queridos fueron a parar a una cárcel fria y con barrotes oxidados ... todo por el deseo egoísta de un hombre que cambiaría su vida


	2. ¿Decision correcta?

_**Capitulo 2 **_

Mientras ocurría esa tragedia en la mansión dreke yo me encontraba en el barco amarrado en la costa lejos del embarcadero ,a menos de una hora de la mansión ...por supuesto no estaba solo en el barco se encontraban mas tripulantes entre ellos mi hijo ..todo un hombre de ojos grises piel clara y cabello rojo que heredo de su madre ...ademas de apuesto es un gran espadachín y excelente tirador ..claro esta que no tanto como su viejo ...yo estaba sentado junto a el tomando ron y escuchando los cánticos de los demás mientras sermoneaba a mi hijo castiel que pacientemente soportaba mis delirios de borracho

-Aunque te cueste creer nosotros los piratas solemos ser fieles a nuestro capitan ..yaya ...ip..ip... es dificil de creer asta para nosotros que personas que solo desean.. ron mujeres y oro a raudales sepan lo que es la - di un trago a la botella entre mis manos mientras mi hijo me miraba aguantando las ganas de reír - fidelidad... pero...ip...ip... es algo totalmente cierto - en ese momento uno de los criados de la casa dreke subió al barco sin permiso mientras los demás que estaban en cubierta asustaban al chico ese yo me puse de pie con ayuda de mi hijo ...para luego acercarme tambaleándome junto a castiel

-¿que haces en este barco? -le dijo mi muchacho con seriedad

-La señorita Marimar desea ver al señor Korthel -dijo asustado al escuchar mi nombre di un trago a la botella y despues se la entregue a mi hijo que que me miro extrañado

-vamonos - al decir eso caí como un coco de una palmera al suelo todos comenzaron a reír...mi hijo suspiro y miro enfadado al extraño

-llevame ante la hija del capitan -dijo tirando la botella hacia atrás los otros la cogieron mientras mi hijo seguía a el muchacho asta la mansión ...

Entraron a la casa donde en su cuarto la muchacha de ojos azules aguardaba mi llegada sorprendiéndose al ver a castiel en la puerta junto al criado que se marcho de inmediato dejándolos solos

-¿ quien eres tu ? pregunto la muchacha mientra mi hijo la miraba pensando en que seguro era una niña mimada tan solo por sus vestimentas y ese aire de princesa que tiene

-korthel hijo, señorita - dijo con tono burlón y haciendo una reverencia

-esta borracho ¿cierto? -comento con decepción hacia ella misma por no a verse acordado de lo que suele hacer la tripulación de su padre al llegar a la isla

-en estos momento dormido-aclaro algo molesto por el tono de la muchacha

-maldita sea , cuando korthel despierte dile que necesito hablar con el -comento con seriedad la muchacha algo enfada todavía por lo que avía ocurrido con su padre

-por supuesto pero¿ donde se encuentra nuestro capitan ?..no le e visto ..

-eso no te incumbe -dijo mas molesta la señorita interrumpiendo a mi hijo-ahora vete antes de que alguien se entere de que estuviste aquí -ordeno enfadando a Castiel que se marcho indignado de la casa

la noche trascurrió en el barco de la forma mas extraña mi hijo reacio a tomar alguna gota de ron nada mas llegar al navío con nuestra bandera ondeando agarro una botella y bebió asta caer dormido como yo ...mientras en la mansión la señorita Marimar estuvo despierta toda la noche meditando en que hacer para sacar a su padre e tía de donde se encontraban

cuando el sol comenzaba a salir un cubo de agua fría me despertó molesto abri mis ojos en ese momento no entendía lo que veía ...la señorita Marimar se encontraba en el barco mirandome furiosa me levante de inmediato del suelo

-Señorita ¿que hace en el barco ? -dije preocupado pues el capitan le prohibió a su hija venir al barco hace ya bastantes años

-mi padre - tiro el cubo de agua que sostenían su delicadas manos golpeando sin quererlo a mi hijo en la cabeza despertando lo - fue apresado ayer , mientras su amada tripulación a estado bebiendo asta caer dormidos -comento mal humorada

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos-dijo mi hijo despues de haberse puesto de pie mientras se tocaba la cabeza por el golpe con el cubo

-¿iros ? - comento molesta ..castiel la miro y rió con arrogancia-¿acaso no tenéis honor? mi padre os a protegido -reclamo enfada

-claro princesa ..si un hombre se queda atrás allí se le deja -dijo consiguiendo que me enfadara yo sin previo aviso le di en la nuca un golpe con mi mano abierta

-viejo -me grito yo le mire enfadado

-No traicionamos a nuestro capitan -despues de decir eso castiel se fue sin decir nada dejándome con la señorita marimar -¿como cogieron a tu padre? -le pregunte con seriedad ella me explico lo que paso y la propuesta del chico de cabello blanco e ojos bicolor sin saber que mi hijo estaba escuchando -eso es bueno ...no sabe quien es tu padre ..pero por otro lado pretende matarlo amenos e te cases con el ...¿como as hechizado a ese chico ? -comente para que cambiar a esa cara que tenia

-deja de decir tonterías- me chillo avergonzada ya que nunca avía intentado seducir a nadie y el mero echo de mencionárselo le daba vergüenza

-era una broma pequeña - en ese momento me puse serio- no veo mas solución que te cases con ese chico y luego te marches con nosotros -al decir eso ella se negó pero despues de explicarle los motivos de por que no avía otra solución al problema accedió

Pasaron dos meses desde que ella vino al barco muchos de los piratas disfrutaban en el pueblo mientras una arquitectura en la plaza recordaba en todo momento lo que les pasaría al capitan y a la señora aghata si Marimar no cumplía con el compromiso que esa misma mañana estaba por ocurrir o eso pensábamos

En la casa de los Ainsworth en un cuarto la hija del mar estaba siendo vestida para su boda una tiara adorna su cabello perfectamente peinado el vestido de un color crema bello y la envidia de cualquier mujer ademas de unos hermosos zapatos e guantes de un tono crema mas fuerte ,despues de estar alistada para ese evento el cual no deseaba realizar su futuro esposo entro a los aposentos sin a verse vestido para la boda y con un ramo de lirios blancos

-buenos días amor -comento para luego dar un beso en la mejilla de la muchacha

-hola -respondió con tranquilidad pues en esos dos meses Marimar avía aprendido a comportarse como el bicolor esperaba de ella para no levantar sospechas Lysandro le dio el ramo de flores -gracias son hermosas -comento oliendo los lirios el bicolor sonrio al ver que le avía complacido su regalo

-es cierto son hermosas - acaricio la cara de Marimar- pero nada comparado ante tu belleza - como en muchas otras situaciones marimar se alejo del joven de la forma mas sutil ya que izo creer que buscaba un jarrón donde colocar tan precisas flores

-no deberias estar aquí - comento metiendo las flores un jarrón que estaba en una mesa -dicen que da mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia vestida antes del matrimonio - dijo marimar con esperanzas de que se marchara ...el muchacho no era tonto ya se avía dado cuenta en varias ocasiones que se intentaba acercar a la joven ella se alejaba y tambien conocía el motivo de tanta obediencia por parte de la muchacha pero no le faltaba nada para ver su deseo realizado ..sus ansias de tan si quiera rozar su hermoso cabello fueron controlados por el en ese momento

-tienes razón -dijo con amabilidad - me marcho entonces -comento para marcharse furioso ocultando cada misero rastro de ira a la perfección pues todo lo que savia y le avían contado seria expuesto ante los azules y cautivadores ojos de en ese momento la que seria su esposa

todos lo ciudadanos estaban felices sobre todo la madre del muchacho que estuvo esperando esa magnifica boda a la acudieron muchas personas que vieron a marimar darle el si quiero a el bicolor al cual la muchacha pregunto algo antes de comenzar la celebración

-¿podría ir a hablar con mi padre ? -comento con la seguridad de que le diría que no

-por supuesto seria estupendo que le dijeras lo feliz que seras con migo y sobretodo le encantara saber que sera liberado de ocupar esa celda le comento mientras subían a un carruaje que los llebaria a la casa de la familia de marimar por ser mas grande y espaciosa ...la madre de el bicolor avía dedicado los dos meses para preparar el patio de esa casa que estaba repleto de sillas mesas y mesas ...en el salón donde se celebraría la cena tenia una mesa enorme con todos los cubiertos y junta para los invitados mas selectos ...el segundo salón fue trasformado en una sala de baile

mientras la suegra de la muchacha afinaba los ultimos detalles marimar se encontraba bajando las escaleras que daban a la celda de su padre ..unas escaleras de madera que bajaba agarrando el vestido y con cuidado de no caerse ..en cuanto llego al ultimo escalón vio a su padre tenia barba por el tiempo trascurrido estaba con la misma ropa bastante sucia estaba bastante delgado a un que sus poderosos brazos parecían igual o aun mas fuertes ya que se lo encontró haciendo ejercicio

-¡Padre!- grito para luego correr como pudo hacia las verjas mientras su padre se incorporaba y miraba con asombro a su hija la que al llegar soltó el vestido y agarro con fuerza los barrotes - ¿ que te han echo ? - comento dejando salir lagrimas- padre te sacare ...Korthel ..- antes de poder continuar el padre la detuvo

-Mar -izo un gesto negando con la cabeza para comentar remangarse la camiseta que estaba marrón casi negra -no te preocupes ya estoy viejo y la vida de un pirata es corta por eso - cuando acabo de remangase asta el hombro en su brazo casi al lado del hombro tenia un brazalete de plata como el de una serpiente que tenia en la parte de los ojos unas piedras preciosas azules ..el pirata se la quito y se la puso a su hija en las manos - nunca se lo des a nadie -comento con firmeza para luego sotar la mano de su hija

- padre tu segundo de abordo te espera donde siempre así que cuando salgas esperadme no zarpéis sin mi-comento para darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia las escaleras

-hija- la muchacha se giro- te amo mi niña y te aseguro que ese barco no podrá moverse sin ti -al decir eso la joven sonrio con emoción ademas de mucha alegria ..luego subió las escaleras

Esa tarde mientras marimar en la celebración simulaba felicidad... su tía y su padre fueron liberados de las celdas ...pero no de la manera que la joven de ojos penetrantes y cautivadores planeaba pues esa estructura que se levanto en la plaza era un recordatorio para la muchacha pero tambien la herramienta donde con toda seguridad serian ejecutados... Ese día el pirata llamado John Drake murio mientras su hermana le contemplaba pues el bicolor no podía permitirse no tener un seguro para que su esposa no escapara de él ...Agatha Drake fue llevada a la casa de los Ainsworth donde se cambio de ropa y se baño para la sociedad de esa ciudad avía estado de viaje y ese día por la noche se encontró con su sobrina la cual desconocía lo ocurrido con su amado padre


End file.
